Riot Of Adoration
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: “Why did you kiss me? Are you in secretly love with me or something? Or are you in a secret alliance with those rabid fangirls my mum is trying to get to marry me?” “God no. I hate all men…” Kiba x Sakura x ? KxS though
1. Chapter 1

**-- ****Riot Of Adoration**** --**

**Summary**

Kiba disappears while in Sakura's care at the hospital. After being drilled with questions by his clan Sakura flees the Konoha alone in pursuit of him, not realising that this would lead to her questioning where her loyalties truly lie. Sakura X Kiba

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but I wish I did lol.

**Angel of Sincerity:** I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine. I've always loved Kiba and I believe he's misunderstood but I think he'd go rather nicely with Sakura so here's my first ever Kiba x Sakura Fic

**Recommended Songs:**

- Shades Of Love - Empty Trash

- Forgiven - Within Temptation

- Walking By – Something Corporate

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1:**Frustration

"_All that stands forgiven   
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven."_

- Forgiven - Within Temptation

"Stop fidgeting! Let me finish dressing that wound," Sakura snapped as she glared at her patient, Inuzuka Kiba.

"You don't even know what you're doing, do you?" he muttered as his eyes narrowed and he snatched his arm away once more. "Besides I didn't even ask for your help!" he retorted as he winced from the pain.

Noticing this Sakura smirked and started to pack up her medic-nin supplies "No, but I was the only medic in the hospital who was available because of your little prank on the Konoha," She started as she sighed. "But I guess you can wait…Hmm about 4 hours or so until all the fatal injuries are dealt with by one of my medic-nin. Then maybe one of them can dress your wound on your arm, since you're so concerned about my abilities," she finished coldly as she turned back to face him for a moment before leaving the room, "Oh and it'll probably be infected by then too," She added sweetly.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Wait! Come back!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Her jade eyes flicked back to meet the worried Jonin's face. "Now we have that settled you better do as I say and stay still this time," she replied with a smirk knowing that he would've never agreed without her tricking him into it, as there really was no chance of infection and there was plenty of other medics who could've dressed his wound if he wished.

'_CHA! One point for me!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed as she smiled wildly, _'Let's see Dog-man outsmart me now!'_

Slouching he walked back over to the bed he sat on moments earlier, as he grumbled something about 'stupid Shikamaru and his great ideas.'

Seeing the discontent in his troubled eyes Sakura looked away and started to unpack her supplies once more. "Why did you do that nasty prank Kiba? A lot of people got hurt you know, and as a Jonin you should be more responsible than to pull pranks like that, and you're also heir to your clan so that makes what you did even worse. I mean even Naruto isn't going to be happy with you, and not just because he's the Hokag-"

"Do you think I don't get that?" He snapped, cutting her sentence short as he turned to look over his shoulder at her. "Besides I wouldn't be heir to the clan if my sister hadn't decided to retire at the god forsaken age of 24! They didn't even choose me I was just next in line. They don't even know my abilities as a Shinobi!" he continued as his eyes shook dangerously.

Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Well no one knows when you constantly go around pulling stupid little pranks with Shikamaru on the Konoha all the time. You're acting as childish as Naruto used to!" she snapped back.

"Hn" he grumbled as he dropped his gaze, suddenly finding the pristine white tiles of the hospital floor far more interesting than the topic at hand.

Sakura failed to suppress a saddened sigh as she started to stitch up the deep wound in his left arm, "Kiba…"

"Hn?" he grumbled once more, his eyes not meeting her own as he listened intently.

Dropping her head Sakura sighed and tied a knot in the thread she was using. "I'm…s-sorry for snapping at you," she replied hesitantly as she bandaged his arm.

A surprised look crossed Kiba's features as he looked back at her. The Sakura he knew wasn't one to apologise for stating to truth, she said it like it is and even he knew she was right. Well, most of the time anyway.

"I never realised you hated your new role as heir to the Inuzuka clan so much…" she trailed as she packed up her supplies and looked up at him.

Kiba's face trembled as creases formed across his forehead. "How could anyone actually like it? The training I have to go though is hell in itself," he growled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, and there are a lot of things I don't know about you. So how about we leave it like that…" he added as he jumped off the bed.

The room fell silent as Sakura watched him start to leave. "Wolves," she muttered.

His eyebrows rose as he turned to face her once more. "Excuse me?" he asked daringly thinking that she was insulting his clan.

"I love dogs and have a fascination with wolves," she stated calmly, not raising her voice in the slightest. "You said you knew nothing about me. Now that isn't true," she finished as she picked up her medic-nin supplies and walked through the door right past him.

Blinking Kiba stood there for a moment. _'Sakura likes wolves? As in wild dogs? How can Sakura like wolves!'_ he wondered. _'I always thought of her as a cute and cuddly animal lover. Wow, she has good taste in animals,'_ he noted mentally as he spun around as he watched her walking up the hallway, "Nuts!" he yelled.

Sakura stopped in her tracks as a soft smile broke out onto her face a she turned to face him. 

"I'm allergic to Nuts," he continued as she cocked her head to the right and nodded slightly as she turned around and walked off. Kiba grinned as he folded his arms behind his neck, _'hmm I still can't believe she's a dog person, and likes wolves!'_ he thought as he walked out of the hospital to be greeted by Shikamaru who's arm was in a sling and Akamaru, who launched himself at Kiba knocking him over due to his size and sheer strength.

Shikamaru smirked, "I bet that hurt."

Quickly getting to his feet Kiba gave Shikamaru a shove, "Yeah no thanks to you and your brilliant ideas!"

"Excuse me you're the one who actually did most of it. You could've chickened out you know," was the quick response as Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed.

Kiba opened his mouth to reply but then shut it as an uncontrollable smirk spread across his lips as Ino stormed over to them. "Seems like your wife has found out," he said with amusement evident in his voice.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on their ends, slowly turning his gaze to the road he noticed Ino storming over towards them, he knew instantly he was in for an earful, _'How troublesome.' _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did then Sakura and Kiba would've s had some 'moments' together.

**Angel of Sincerity:** Thanks for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter as promised. I'm sorry guys but there's not much of Kiba in this chapter…I know I was sad too, but I promise that you see a lot of him in the next one and the next one will be LONGER lol. But guess what? You find out what the prank was now! Lol I found it quite amusing I was laughing when I typed that part :P

This chapter is dedicated to….**BananaPlant**

(For writing the fics that inspired me to write my own Kiba x Sakura one)

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

**REVIEW! **

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Recommended Songs:**

- Heaven's A Lie - Lacuna Coil

- Perfect World – Simple Plan

- Hurt - Christina Aguilera

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2:**** The Past**

"_Something wrong,_

_With all the plans of my life._

_I didn't realize that you've been here._

_Dolefully desired._

_Destiny of a lie."_

- Lacuna Coil

Sakura smiled as she sat back in her soft cushiony chair in her office. One of the many luxuries of being the top medic-nin in the Konoha, was that she got Tsunade's old office. Her smile disappeared as she released a saddened sigh. _'I can't believe it's been two years since Tsunade-sama died in her final battle in Sasuke and the Akatsuki's rebellion,'_ she thought as her mind travelled to yet another depressing topic, "Sasuke."

Shaking her worried mind she got to her feet and peered out the window straight through to Naruto's office. _'I'm surprised that knuckle-headed Ninja has managed to keep the Konoha in a relatively good condition, now that his the 6__th__ Hokage,'_ she thought with a laugh, as fine laugh lines formed at the corners of her mouth while she leant forward on the windowsill. _'Of course it would be a lot easier for him to care for the village if he didn't have to deal with Kiba and Shikamaru's pranks,'_ she thought with a grin, _'Kiba's one strange guy…A hot guy, but definitely strange one as well.'_

"Sakura I think I'm going to kill him this time!" Ino shouted as she burst into Sakura's office bringing with her a flood of mixed emotions.

Looking over at her best friend Sakura raised an eyebrow, as she listened to what Ino had to say. To tell you the truth it was nearly always the same. Shikamaru would do or say something to annoy Ino, and then Ino would rant and rave for anywhere between five minutes to two hours to Sakura, much to her dismay.

"I can't believe he pulled another prank, and on the hot springs of all places!" she started as her eyes glowed in anger. "I heard that he and Kiba were perving on the girls there and got caught! I swear he'll be lucky if I don't skin him alive if I see him once more in the next hour!" she continued as she paced back and forwards, "Do you know what they did when they got caught?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Ino's incessant whining.

"I'll tell you what they did. They raced to the other side of that boiling hot water in the lengthy hot spring river under the bridge, to form into a tidal wave to hide their identities! As if it worked! I found out so quickly and easily! What gets me is that he's proud of it; he said they did it to fully master their chakra control! Chakra control, since when is burning people with a boiling tidal wave Chakra control! Also they're both Jonin, so if they hadn't mastered their Chakra control before now, they shouldn't be alive let alone both Jonin!" she screeched as she clutched at her hair and tossed her head about as if a spider was caught in it, "They're such idiots! They can't even lie to save their sorry backsides!"

Taking a few steps forward Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder as she hung her head tiredly. "Are you feeling better now that you've let it all out?" she asked, still slightly amused at the display Ino had just made.

"Hn," Ino sighed as she re-did her hair and forced a smile, "On that topic I hear you were the sorry soul who had to treat Kiba earlier."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at that memory. "Yeah…Well the treatment part wasn't particularly hard. It was convincing him to actually let me treat him that was the problem," she said in a spacey tone.

Ino arched an eyebrow at this. "Sakura are you blushing?" she cooed as a smile broke out onto her lips.

"No," Sakura replied calmly as she fought back a blush that was itching to consume her entire face, large forehead and all.

'_As if I could fall for Dog-man!'_ Inner Sakura screamed as she paused for a moment bringing a finger up to her lips as she thought, _'Then again he is hot…'_

An unconvinced look passed over Ino's face as she walked over to Sakura's desk and sat in her large comfy chair, kicking her feet up onto her desk sending papers flying.

Sakura's eyes bludged. "Inopig watch what you're doing!" she yelled as she raced to collect the important hospital documents, which were now out of order and floating all around the room, a few trying to float out the window.

"What did you call me!" Ino yelled back her eyes and expression matching Sakura's, "Hmm? Billboardbrow!"

Ino and Sakura raced at each other their forehead pressed up against the others.

"What did you say!" Sakura screeched.

"Billboardbrow!" Ino repeated as she stuck out her tongue, "Mine's longer than yours!"

Sakura gasped at her new point of attack as she stuck out her own tongue, "Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Suddenly Naruto burst into the room as he looked at them puzzledly as he squinted and folded his arms. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked cluelessly.

Ino and Sakura blushed in embarrassment of being caught in their childish 'aptitudes' in tongue length contests, and sprang apart but not without a quick glare at the other person.

Shaking his head Naruto smiled, "Sakura I need to talk to you about …Today's incident."

Ino glared at Naruto, "In other words you want to me to leave!"

Naruto looked at her phased by the harsh tone in Ino's voice as he nodded hesitantly, _'Geez whoever said Konoichi are soft, are surely mistaken!'_

Sakura made a strange sound, something between a snicker and a sigh. "Wow I guess you're right Inopig," she jeered as she turned to face her rival who just coincidentally happened to be her best friend. Sakura smiled lopsidedly, _'Come to think of it how on earth do Ino and I manage to be best friends and rivals?'_

"Fine!" Ino yelled as her eyes glowed in fury as she stomped out of the room but not before glancing over her shoulder. "We'll finish this later Billboardbrow!" she growled as she stormed out of the room.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. "I may have known Ino for years, but she still scares me out of my skin," he commented.

"She has that effect on a lot of people," Sakura replied with in an amused but distant tone. Walking over to her desk she placed the papers she had recollected back in their rightful position. "Naruto, why are you really here?" she asked, with her back still facing him.

Taking a deep breath Naruto took off his Hokage hat. "Sakura," he said smoothly as he approached her, "I was wondering if you might want to give me another chance. I know I don't deserve one. Really I know it. B-But I love you so much, please forgive me."

Her gaze dropped along with her already shredded heart. What Naruto had done was unforgivable, despite the circumstances. She knew that she was also partly to blame but chose to ignore that fact for the time being.

Killing Sasuke was _not_ what he was meant to do in the last of all the fights against Sasuke and the Akatsuki's rebellion. They were meant to defeat him, convince him or drag him by his ears kicking and swearing back to the safety of the Konoha. In other words do anything within their power to bring him back _alive_, even though they knew the chances of him returning to the man or boy he was once were slim next to inexistent.

_Sakura screamed as she raced through the sea of people around her, slashing and jumping as blood showered down upon her once immaculate skin that was now tainted with the harsh reality of current situations. But she didn't care. Tsunade had given her life to utterly destroy the leader of the Akatsuki only hours earlier and now she was out to make her sacrifice worth it. She wouldn't allow; her Friend, her Sensei, her Hokage's sacrifice to go in vain. _

_They had to stop this madness, after all Itachi was dead. He had been for many months now, and it seemed as if Uchiha Sasuke and the now dead leader of the Aakatsuki had gone on a power spree, flaunting it as they pleased with their followers closely mimicking their every move and action without question. Suddenly a flash of white and orange light overhead caused the fighting around her to cease, as everyone watched intently as Naruto fought with Sasuke. _

_Her lips trembled as she tried to look away but she couldn't help but glance back. "Please don't get too carried away Naruto…" she whispered as she bit down on her lip as their fight continued on stable ground meters before her. Suddenly Sasuke did a back flip narrowly saving his life as Naruto raged forward with his Ragesan his eyes glowing blood red in madness. _

"_Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she ran forward a little only to be ignored. Her body trembled as tears came to her eyes. But what was she to do? Her boyfriend Naruto, was fighting her first love Sasuke, she wanted neither of them to get hurt she just wanted Sasuke to be knocked out so he could be returned home, where he belonged. _

_Sasuke jumped from tree top to tree top as he charged his Chidori and raced towards Naruto, who was once again holding out his Ragesan as they met in a blinding impact of intense light and heat. Sakura gasped as she raced forward through the blinding light, as tears streamed down her pretty face. "NARUTO! SASUKE!" she screamed as she continued to run as colour returned to normal revealing the fate of the battle. _

_Naruto stood over Sasuke's trembling, badly injured body, his left arm raised slightly as he looked at him pleadingly. A frenzied smirk crossed Naruto's lips as he licked them as he pulled out a kunai. "Damn you to hell Uchiha!" he screamed as he moved forward in one swift movement burying it in Sasuke's throat as he gasped in pain as his arm dropped._

_Sakura's eyes widened as the tears streaming down her face fell at a faster pace. "SASUKE!!!!" She shrieked. _

_Naruto's eyes softened and he walked towards her, as a worried and ashamed look passed over his features. _

"_Stay back!" Sakura yelled as she pulled out a kunai of her own, Holding it in front of her face, "I hate you Naruto! We were meant to save him. I hate you!"_

"Naruto," she managed to choke out as she struggled to hold back her anguish, "You know I can't…I can't forgive what you did. I can't give you the answer you want. Even though I didn't love Sasuke the way I did when were all in team seven I still miss him, he was my…our friend despite what happened! I still believed in him," she yelled as tears came to her eyes, "You on the other hand obviously lost that faith in him a long time ago."

Naruto's cerulean eyes shook with tears tempting to fall. "H-He was…He was my friend too. I-I just don't know what happened…" he choked out as he bit down on his lip and looked down at the floor, "…I-I don't know what came over me."

Sakura's watery eyes narrowed. She knew only too well what had come over him, a certain nine tailed fox had.

Naruto slowly looked up at her as he took a few steps forward.

Raising her right arm she signalled for him to stay still as she looked away tears spilling from her eyes at long last. "Never talk to me about this again Naruto," she said coldly as she ran from her office, smashing into countless people along the way. On a normal day she would stop and apologize, but not today. All she knew was that she had to get away; away from Naruto, away from her past. Away.

Suddenly her escape came to an abrupt end as she smashed into the back of an unsuspecting brown haired male, causing her to bounce off him as he stumbled forward a little and cursed angrily.

Sakura swore as she slowly got to her feet, her eyes not meeting the man's as she mumbled an apology and started to run past him but he caught her wrist. Her eyes widened as she looked back at his hand, her gaze slowly but surely making it's way up to his face until she realised it was Kiba.

"Sakura…" he mumbled, as he noticed her red swollen eyes and the endless tears streaming down her cheeks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did then Sakura would've have been cheering for Kiba in the chunin exams.

**Angel of Sincerity:** Thanks for all your reviews. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I had a loss in the family recently and I wan't in the right frame of mind to update…

But I am doing ok now so here's the next chapter and I put a lot of thought in it as chapter three in ALL my stories is the chapter that swings the fanfic in the destined path for the rest of the story…in other words if I screw it up the story's screwed too lol, sooo I hope it's good! . oh and if you haven't guessed there's a bit of Kiba x Sakura interaction in this chapter lol.

This chapter is dedicated to….**sasusaku1776**

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's 

name is up here next chapter, and guess 

what, all you have to do is…

**REVIEW! **

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Recommended Songs:**

- Bittersweet - Within Temptation

- A Place For My Head - Linkin Park

- Who Knew - Pink

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3:**** It Goes In Vain**

"_Never thought, things would change._

_Hold me tight, please don't say again, that you have to go._

_A bitter thought, I had it all, but I just let it go. _

_Hold your silence; it's a violence since you're gone._

_All my thoughts, are with you forever. _

_Until the day, we'll be back together._

_I will be waiting for you."_

- Bittersweet - Within Temptation 

**Her eyes widened as she looked back at his hand, her gaze slowly but surely making it's way up to his face until she realised it was Kiba. **

"**Sakura…" he mumbled, as he noticed her red swollen eyes and the endless tears streaming down her cheeks.**

Looking away Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes as she cursed, while trying to free herself from his grip to no prevail. Looking back into his brown eyes she noticed they were filled with worry. "What do you want!" she snapped, pushing her observations to the back of her mind as her eyes narrowed.

"You're crying? I've never seen you cry, not since…" Kiba mumbled as he looked at her concernedly.

Flaring her nostrils tears crept from the corners of Sakura's eyes once more. "Yes I'm crying!" she yelled as she finally snatched her hand back, "Are you happy now?" 

Raising an eyebrow Kiba looked at her strangely, _'I've never seen her so upset…not since the funerals.'_

"Hah…What are you going to do now? Are you going to tell all your friends about it!" she said as her voice cracked and tears rolled from the corners of her eyes once more. "Y-You're going t-to tell them a-all that t-the top medic-nin cried, be-bec-because stupid N-Naruto can't s-shut up a-about S-Sasuke!" She continued in a stuttered scream between tears, "Aren't you!"

Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at her in shock, _'Does she really think that badly of me?'_ he wondered sadly as he took a step forward, doing the only natural thing that he could think of, as he held her tight in his arms. 

Sakura didn't even protest as she sobbed uncontrollably, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I won't say a word," Kiba whispered as he looked down at her. _'She deserves to have this remain a secret…just this once…'_ he thought as he sighed.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him in slight confusion. "Thankyou…" she whimpered as she moved out of his embrace, _'I can't do this; I just need to be alone.'_

A soft smile tugged at the corner of Kiba's mouth. "Don't forget, you can always talk to me about….uhh stuff…" he said calmly, "…Pinkie," he added as he placed a hand on top of her head, tousling her once tidy hair.

"Pinkie?" Sakura repeated annoyedly, raising her eyebrows at the nickname.

He winked at her, "Yeah I like it…Pinkie."

Sakura smiled slightly. _'Well it's better than billboard brow…Now if only he could convince Ino that,'_ Inner Sakura thought silently. "Well I'm gonna go. Thanks for the…" she paused. _'What did he do?'_ she wondered, She felt her cheeks burn, _'oh yeah…' _she noted in realisation. "Thanks for the hug. Bye," she said quickly as she ran madly towards her house.

Kakashi emerged from the shadows. "What was all that about Kiba?" he asked as a cheeky smile spread across his hidden lips.

Kiba jumped slightly as he registered Kakashi's voice. "What's it to you? She's not your student anymore Kakashi," he replied with a glare.

Kakashi's eyes danced playfully at this. "Well in that case, what's it to you as well? She is a full fledged konoichi and medic-nin after all and she doesn't need a keeper, Kiba," he said smartly as the younger man looked at him unimpressedly, turning around Kakashi placed one hand in his pocket as he started to walk off and waved his free hand. "I look forward to listening to your answer when you know what it is," he called cheerfully.

Growling Kiba flared his nostrils. _'Since when is it wrong to hug a crying friend?' _he thought angrily, as he resisted the lingering temptation to jump Kakashi now that he had his back to him. Letting out a sigh Kiba dispelled all discontent present in his tense body and started to walk back towards his dreaded home. 

In truth it was a lovely village. It was clean, neighbourly and well kept; but all this meant next to nothing to Kiba now that everyone in the clan was forcing him to become something he wasn't born to be, someone he never wished to be, but never the less, he was to become the leader of his clan whether he wished to or not.

Afternoon soon crept into nightfall, as the stars speckled across the velvety night sky bringing with it a cooling breeze that circled around his form as he stood outside the gates to his house. He shivered as a seemingly toxic chill travelled down his spine. Running his tongue over his chapped lips he closed his eyes for a moment before venturing through the gates into his home, Akamaru strutted over to him and barked as if scolding him from leaving him at home.

A guilty look passed over Kiba's features as he knelt down and scratched his best friend's furry brown head playfully, "Sorry Akamaru but I wasn't planning to be out for too long and besides, you were sleeping and you hate it when I wake you up…" he explained as Akamaru licked Kiba's arm leaving it dripping wet as if to accept his master's apology. A worried smiled crossed Kiba's face as he heard the wooden screen door to his home slide open, as his mother emerged looking more furious than ever.

"Kiba!" she bellowed as she glared at her son, "I told you that you had to be at home this afternoon because of the suitors! So explain yourself and this better be good!" she continued as her eyebrows twitched.

Standing there for a moment Kiba's mind raced, until he thought up the perfect excuse. "That was today? Really?" he replied, looking up at her on the patio innocently.

Her eyebrows furrowed, not believing his 'innocent' reply.

'_Hmm ok looks like I need to do better,'_ he laughed and flung his arms behind his neck the way he had seen Naruto do it many times before. "Honestly mum, I'm a guy. Do you think I'd willingly miss out on the opportunity to meet girls that are head over heels for me, and who would do what ever I wanted without a second thought?" he replied with a laugh, _'Haha I win! She thinks all men are like that.'_

Looking down at her son she looked at him unsurely as she let out a sigh. "Just get inside and have a bath," she replied exasperatedly. 

Standing up Kiba and Akamaru raced up the stairs past his mother, as he planted a light kiss on her cheek with a quick, "Thanks mum, bye mum," as he ran into the house.

"Don't take too long in there Kiba and make sure you dress nicely!" his mother called as she walked through the gates and onto the steet.

Stopping in his tracks Kiba spun around with a terrified look on his face. "Why…" he asked fearing he worst.

His older sister Hana chuckled from her position on the lounge causing him to jump for the second time today. "She invited those lovely fan-girls who are prospective fiancée's back over tonight, since you didn't show up earlier."

Feeling the colour drain from his cheeks Kiba stormed off to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him, preventing Akamaru from entering as well. Turning the taps of the bath he let the warm and cold water fill its once empty cavity as he sat on the edge. 

"I can't believe she's called them back. What he hell am I going to do to get though this? I mean yes the ones I know of are attractive amongst many other things but, I'm not the sort of guy who wants to marry. Let alone be forced to marry," growled. 

Turning off the taps he shed his clothes and lay back in the calming tepid water which lapped at his body as he wriggled his feet at the end of the bath. He smiled slightly, _'Shikamaru is right. Women are troublesome…'_ he thought as he sighed half-heartedly, _'…They never say what they mean, when they're happy they pretend that they aren't and when they're ticked off they say that nothing's wrong_…' his thoughts trailed for a moment as a calm feeling passed through his mind, _'Then again Sakura just acts the way she feels. So maybe there are a few women that act in a way others can understand after all.' _

Suddenly a knock came at the bathroom door. 

Scrunching up his face, Kiba chose to ignore it as he closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the calming water.

The knock continued.

Opening his eyes he glared at the door, _'Whoever it is they're in for an earful when I get out of here!'_

The knocking stopped, as if the door knocker had read Kiba's thoughts.

Snickering Kiba smiled slightly as he closed his eyes once more.

Suddenly the door flung open and 8 young women his age burst into the room, giggling and smiling manically as they chattered and checked out his naked flesh.

Kiba's eyes snapped open suddenly and bulged, upon seeing the girls ogling at his body. "OH GOD!" he screamed not in ecstasy but horror.

"Take a look at his abs!" one squealed in excitement.

"How lucky are we that his mother said we could watch him bathe!" another replied shrilly in excitement.

One of them jumped forward daringly approaching the side of the bath tub, causing Kiba to blush intensely as she stroked his face. "You're as adorable as a little puppy! No wonder you're going to be the leader of our clan," she purred. 

"GET OUT!" Kiba howled as he tried to cover himself up while he blushed crazily, only causing the fan-girls to squeal at how adorable he was when he was upset. Reaching for his towel he turned away from them and wrapped it around his waist as he cursed silently.

"Aww come on, you don't mean that Kiba-kun," one of the girls said sweetly.

Letting out a growl Kiba pulled out the plug in the bath, letting the water drain away gradually.

One of the girls snorted unimpressedly. "I think he spends too much time with that stupid dog, he probably doesn't even know how to talk to us girls," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Kiba's head snapped in their direction as his eyes filled with rage, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" he yelled furiously at her.

Hana poked her head into the bathroom seeing her little brother glaring at the girls as if they were on his hit list, despite the fact that it was non-existent. "Ahhh ok girls I think maybe you should leave now. Kiba's…tired. Come on I'll show you all out..." she said quickly, as she entered the room and ushered the girls out despite their protest.

Kiba sighed in relief as his shoulders drooped. Bending forward he quickly dried his now wild and wet hair with a towel and stormed out of the bathroom only to be met by his amused mother.

"Didn't you enjoy their little bathroom visit?" she teased as her eyes glittered in amusement.

Flaring his nostrils Kiba glared at the older woman. "Never do that again or I might do something I'll regret," he replied as he turned to walk to his bedroom. 

She smiled once more. "Oh that reminds me. The neighbours want to know why you yelled out 'Oh god,' you weren't doing anything inappropriate in there were you?" she teased.

"NO!" he yelled angrily as he stormed into his room slamming the door behind him, _'Women are more than troublesome. They're trouble makers!'_ he concluded silently.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did then Kiba would have my name tattooed on his back my name is Nicole by the way...

**Angel of Sincerity:** Thanks for all your reviews I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! It's action filled and you will all be in OMG mode from surprise, take my word on that.

This chapter is dedicated to….**Mitsukai**

(You are in for one hell of a surprise in this chapter dear friend)

Thanks for your awesome reviews guys!

Try to see if you can be the one who's

name is up here next chapter, and guess

what, all you have to do is…

**REVIEW! **

If I think yours is the nicest

Or most helpful I will choose you!

**Recommended Songs:**

- A Million Miles Away - Rihanna

- Breathing - Stereomud

- Midnight Express - Gyroscope

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4:**** Waging the War**

"_Try, this time, to recover memories-  
Colours fade…To a dark shade,  
This, train, of thought,  
I've been riding on has been derailed...  
All lives were lost.__"_

-Midnight Express - Gyroscope

"Ooohhh…" Sakura mumbled as she bit anxiously at her nails.

Sai's eyes were directed downwards for a long period of time before he looked back up at her raising an eyebrow.

Sakura pursed her lips together she nervously looked back at him.

A gentle smile passed over Sai's features as he looked back down.

Following his gaze Sakura frowned as she felt her forehead dampening, _'What what can he do?' _

Sai grinned at her, "Checkmate!"

"NO WAY!" she exclaimed as her queen was knocked over by Sai and his bishop.

Clearing the pieces from the table he laughed. "Yes way hag," he replied casually.

Glaring at him Sakura clenched her fist, smashing it into his face as he smashed into the wall behind him. "MY NAME IS SAKURA! NOT HAG!" she yelled angrily as she stormed out of his house and into the dark night streets of the Konoha. "HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT! HE KNOWS MY NAME AND YET HE STILL CALLS ME IT!" she ranted as she stomped down the quiet street towards her home.

"Disturbing the peace are you?" an unknown male muttered in the shadows.

Spinning around towards the voice Sakura swiftly brought her fist readily up to her face charging it with her chakra in case it was needed.

The man laughed at this. "Don't fret Sakura, it's only me…" the man replied as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light before her.

Staring at him for long moments Sakura lowered her Kunai, "N-Neji-san?" she whispered as she sighed in relief.

Raising an eyebrow he approached her. "Why are you out this late alone?" he asked, "You of all people know about the curfew that Naruto has the ANBU reinforcing and of the rumors out there at the moment."

Tilting her head to the side Sakura smiled slightly. "I know but I didn't have to walk that far I just left Sai's house and my house is only over there," she replied as she pointed to a average Japanese style house nearby, "Anyway I'm not exactly weak Neji-san."

He looked back at her sternly. "You're lucky I'm a nice guy Sakura, otherwise you would have to answer to Naruto about breaching the curfew," he remarked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on I'm gonna walk you there."

Raising an eyebrow Sakura looked at him in confusion but said nothing as they walked the small distance across the street. _'Why is he even here? He's the head of the ANBU he doesn't go on patrol duty…' _she noted as she snuck a glace at him in the corner of her eye as they reached her house.

A booming crash sounded from the inner city, followed by a cloud of dust enveloping the area whole.

Sakura and Neji spluttered as they looked towards one another.

"I hope we're not too late!" Sakura exclaimed as she raced after Neji, who was already jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the source of the crash and dust cloud. Her heart raced as she lost sight of Neji, _'Where did he go?' _she wondered as she kept a look out for him, never stopping until she reached the source of the crash.

A person stood in the centre of a ditch containing timber and mortar; the only remaining evidence that a house or building of some sort once reside there.

Eyes widened at the sight before her instantly filling with tears, "The Ramen bar…" she mumbled as she jumped down from the building she was standing on, landing a mere 20 meters from the man who destroyed it. _'I had so many memories there…Naruto will kill this person when he arrives; if I don't kill them first that is,'_ she noted sadly as she glared at the man's back for a moment before recognizing the Akatsuki cloak worn by the person before her. "What business do you have here!" she demanded viciously as she drew her kunai from her side pouch on her leg. The person snickered; it was a man that much she could tell from the pitch of his snicker. Growling she heard Neji arrive behind her along with Naruto and various other ninjas.

Racing forward Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you ok!" he exclaimed rather than asked as his head snapped in the direction of the intruding sole Akatsuki member. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked harshly as his eyes narrowed, "You know it brings certain death."

The man's lips curled upwards in a awkward smile as he turned around his head tilted downwards so they couldn't see his face. "Sakura, Naruto…" he muttered.

Sakura froze as her eyes widened. A cold chill passed down her spine, _'That voice…' _

"It can't be…" Naruto whispered as he trembled.

The man slowly lifted his head up as two red orbs and tomoe stared back at them, "You've become Hokage in my absence I see…" he muttered, un-phased by their reaction to his presence, "…Dobe."

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

The crowd of ninjas gathered broke out in gasps muttering between one another.

"Hey wait a second…" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the ground picking up a lantern at his feet as his hands shook furiously and his lips pressed together tightly, "YOU DESTROYED MY FAVOURITE RAMEN STAND!" he yelled as his eyes bulged.

Shrugging Sasuke looked over at Naruto with satisfaction in his eyes, "It was the only way to get your attention. Besides it was old…" he added comically.

Sakura sweat dropped, _'I wish he didn't blow it up but geeze they're acting like it was a monument!'_

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You're not Sasuke! He died a year ago!" he yelled tearfully as he pressed his hands together, "You're an illusion…" he whispered, "Release!"

Sasuke stood there smirking. "I'm no illusion Dobe," he said slowly as he took a step forward, "I came to inform you all that the Akatsuki are back."

Naruto growled at this, _'So he wasn't just early for Halloween he really joined them then…but why is he here? How is he here I killed him…Didn't I? That can't be the only reason because we already heard rumors, although this verifies them…' _he noted. "How are you alive?" Naruto asked coldly, "Why did you risk coming here and not even try to go undercover?"

A cold breeze blew around them, carrying the remaining dust left from the ramen stand's destruction.

Eyes narrowing Sasuke's smirk soon disappeared, "I survived because one of my followers disguised himself as me, Hatsi I think his name was. I survived because I didn't show up. I'm not stupid, I knew the leader of the Akatsuki was going to lead us to a almost certain death. So I planned ahead, if he got killed then I could be th-"

"-Their next leader and if he didn't no one would know any better?" Shikamaru cut in as he approached Naruto and Sakura along with Neji, Sai, Lee, and Kiba.

Sasuke shot a daring glare at his once friends gathered before him, well some of them anyway.

Shaking her head in confusion Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "So you're the new leader then?" she asked bluntly and icily as she gripped her kunai tightly.

"Perhaps," he drew as he put his hat back on, "Or perhaps not. You decide for yourselves," he muttered as he made a quick hand sign and charged towards Naruto, disappearing into thin air.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he knowingly jumped into the air as he pulled out a kunai.

'_What's he doing there's no one there!'_ Sakura's mind screamed, _'He and everyone else here saw Sasuke disappear he's gone…I still can't believe he's alive though…'_ A loud pang of worn metal distracted her from her thoughts as she looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke's weapons crash, _'So he was in the air, wait! He knows the invisibility jutsu!'_

Neji took a deep breath, "We should be helping him…" he muttered, "…But knowing that hard headed Hokage he won't let us."

Sighing Sakura looked away as Sasuke and Naruto sprung apart, it was the same still. Sasuke may be alive but it was the same, the feeling in her gut that made her stomach churn at the sight of their fighting was still present, and the ironic but the desperate feeling that she should be up there fighting not only Sasuke but Naruto too. Not in the same physical sense but mentally, for how she was forced to suffer from his past actions against the thought to be dead Uchiha Sasuke. Pulling a face she pressed her eyes shut, "SASUKE!" she screamed out of the blue, her voice cold and harsh as it echoed through the night air.

Landing on opposite rooftops Sasuke and Naruto looked down at her in shock.

Sasuke held his head high but watched her carefully.

Kiba's eyes widened at this as he looked over at her, _'Is she trying to draw attention to herself! Does she want him to kill her?'_ his mind screamed.

Sakura glared up at Sasuke as he slowly jumped down from the rooftop, seemingly floating through the air as he landed a mere meter from her. "Sasuke…" she whispered as she continued to glare, "…Leave now. I don't want to have to kill you; you're our true enemy now that you're the leader of the Akatsuki. I know you are."

His face remained emotionless as he leant forward, "Kill me? I'd like to see you try that," he whispered in her ear as he jumped backwards. Sweeping his hand into his weapons pouch he threw numerous shuriken in her direction, given her no time to react.

Sakura fell to the ground. _'Who pushed me?' _she wondered through her closed eyes. Slowly opening them her eyes widened in shock.

"Uhh…" A man groaned as he stood in front of her, blood trickling down his forehead he pulled out the shuriken buried there, along with the numerous others buried in his arms and torso.

"K-Kiba…" she whispered as she trembled.

Naruto's eyes widened as he threw his head from side to side viciously, "BASTARD!" he yelled as he jumped towards Sasuke, "Rasengan!" he screamed as he held out his favorite attack, narrowly missing Sasuke as he smashed it into the ground beneath them.

Looking back into Sakura's troubled and confused eyes Kiba smiled slightly. "Looks like I need to watch out for you Pinkie," he whispered as he pulled a few protruding shuriken out of his arms.

Her lips trembled as she got to her feet coming eye to eye with him as she slapped him across the face; hard and fast.

"What was that for I protected you!" he growled.

She nodded as she smiled slightly healing his wounds with her medic-nin skills. "The slap was for knocking me over," she whispered as she looked up from his wounds and into his chocolate brown eyes. "This…This is for saving me," she whispered as she kissed his lips lightly.

Kiba's eyes widened as she broke the light kiss and tended back to his wounds. "Oh…" he whispered as he trembled, _'What the hell is going on!'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Please Note:** The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did then Kiba would have my name tattooed on his back; my name is Nicole by the way...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5:**** You're In Love With Me Aren't You**

"_There's nothing good about goodbye,_

_I could swear I saw you cry__"_

Nothing Good About Goodbye – Hinder

A loud thunder echoed through the Konoha as footsteps scurried around the neighbouring rooftops; Akatsuki…

Sasuke smirked as he swiftly stabbed Naruto in the stomach and jumped backwards and up onto the roof near his men.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted as her eyes widened in horror.

"Consider this a little welcome gift Dobe…" Sasuke said calmly as he paused, his eyes trailing towards Sakura as she tended to Kiba. "It doesn't take much for me to replaced now does it Sakura-san? First the Dobe now Kiba," he laughed slightly, "Who's next? Chouji perhaps?" he jeered as he and his men raced off.

"Huh?" Chouji muttered as he blushed almost dropping his bag of potato chips.

Wincing in pain Naruto glared and jumped up onto the roof Sasuke and his men were once standing atop of, only to have one leg collapse with pain from his stomach wound. Smashing his fist down on the tiles his eyes shook with frustration and malice, "Where are you going! YOU COWARD SASUKE!" his voice rang throughout the Konoha waking the unaware residents.

Sakura looked from Kiba to Naruto, _'Who should I look after? They're both injured! Naruto's wounds may be worse but Kiba saved my life…'_ Her gaze dropped as her heart picked up pace; eventually looking around she spotted Ino slowly walking out into the area. "INO NARUTO NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" she cried as she pointed to Naruto on the rooftop as her friend hesitantly nodded. Turning to Kiba once again, she was meet by a quizzical look causing her to blush; "W-what?"

Blinking a few times he watched her carefully as he tilted his head to one side, "Why did you kiss me? Are you in secretly love with me or something?" he asked bluntly as her face turned crimson, "Or are you in a secret alliance with those rabid fangirls my mum is trying to get to marry me?" he continued.

"Uhh…" was all she could mutter as she froze, overwhelmed by his blunt and rather personal questions.

Tapping her forehead he tilted his head to the other side, "Well? Which is it? Or is it both?" he asked curiously.

Shaking her head from side to side Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red as she started to bandage his forehead with material ripped off the bottom of her dress, "God no. I hate all men…" she replied coldly.

Running his fingers through his feathered dark hair he smiled slightly as his fangs pressed against his lower lip, "So your into women then are you?" he teased. Eyebrows rising Sakura tightened the bandage on his forehead in anger as he whimpered, "Ok, ok…You're not a lesbian then…"

Smiling coldly she nodded, "I'm glad you figured that out."

Kiba sweat dropped, _'So am I because if I didn't agree I may have lost circulation in parts of my body that I don't want to know about or want you to see….'_

"I owe you big time for saving me back there by the way Kiba," Sakura noted as she ripped another strip off her dress to wrap his wounds with. Thinking for a moment she slowly continued, "How about I treat you to dinner tomorrow? Is that ok?"

Smirking he lifted his chin, "Fine with me; but I knew it! You do secretly love me, you're asking me on a date…aren't you," he teased.

Slapping her hand down on the knotted arm bandage Sakura smiled innocently, "Not at all."

Pouting from the pain Kiba looked at her nervously, _'Sakura isn't like other girls…She's not afraid to do or say anything…Its kind of frightening…'_ he thought as a smile crossed his lips, _'But refreshing…'_

"Ok well now you're set do go," she announced as she placed her hands on her lap and grinned before getting to her feet and dusting her lap off, "I'll see you tomorrow night then at about 6 ok;" she finished as she walked off in the direction of Naruto who was now off the roof and being cared for my Ino and another medic.

'_Wait a second what just happened with me and Kiba? Perhaps I shouldn't have done that…We may have worse things on our plate because of Sasuke-kun…' _she noted as she slipped her hand around the back of Naruto's head and untied his headband so she could feel his temperature. "You haven't got fever so there should be a low chance of infection," she noted as she took one of his arms, "Your pulse is a little fast but that's to be expected since you were just in a fight, so it seems it's just…" she stopped as she looked at his stomach, Ino and the other medic were working away at it, true enough; but it was still quite serious, "When that wound is healed you may be a bit stiff for a few weeks or even months Naruto I'm not quite sure because of the Kyuubi's healing powers…nonetheless you shouldn't fight or strain your body for some time…"

"WHAT!" he screamed as everyone turned to look at him.

Hinata raced over and watched him worriedly, "W-what's wrong N-Naruto-kun?" she managed to ask her secret crush.

Sighing Naruto looked away, "Sakura wants me to sit on the sideline for the next few weeks…"

Shaking her head Sakura looked up at Hinata, "I didn't say that I said the next few weeks or even months," she replied matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't matter it still means you are trying to stop me from fighting Sasuke-teme!" he growled as Ino and the other medic finished working on his stomach and started to wrap it; "Sakura you can't stop me…"

Watching him for a moment Sakura soon sighed sadly and nodded, "I'm aware of that but…as a friend, I hope you listen to me. I don't want Sasuke-kun to use your weakness against you."

"Weakness?" he inquired confusedly.

Smiling slightly Sakura nodded, "Yeah your impatience."

Hinata grinned, Naruto was never patient it didn't matter if he was wounded or not…It was just part of who he was; the impatient, cocky, knuckleheaded hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

Getting to her feet Sakura heard foot steps from behind her as she turned to meet Neji's lavender eyes.

"I should get you home, I was doing that earlier if you remember;" he said slowly as she nodded and slowly walked off with him towards her villa.

After walking in silence for long moments Sakura spoke up; "Neji-san, why were you on patrol duty earlier? You're head of the ANBU and that's not part of your job…" she noted as she watched the back of his head carefully, "Did you need to speak? Or were you simply out for a stroll?" she asked lamely.

Smiling slightly Neji looked over his shoulder, "Neither."

His response caught her off guard as she stopped in her tracks, "Then…"

"We had suspicions of an Akatsuki spy being in the Konoha so naturally we believed that the spy would be targeting one of team Kakashi so either you, Naruto, Sai or Kakashi himself. I sent ANBU members to watch out for all of you but I wanted to be apart of it as well so I assigned myself to you," he replied as he kept walking.

"Oh I see…" she whispered as she started to walk once more, "but why me?"

Reaching her villa he stopped in his steps and turned to face her, "because out of all three of those who needed to be guarded I know the least about you, I was curious you see;" he replied as he started to walk off.

Laughing light-heartedly Sakura nodded, "Oh I see, well thanks for everything Neji-san, Goodnight."

Kiba poked his head around the corner of his fence, _'The coast is clear…The mother is not in sight….The fangirls are nowhere to be seen or heard…'_ sniffing he smiled _'…And dinner is on the table…'_ slowly creeping over the fence he snuck around the side of the house and climbed through his window and lay down on his bed, pretending to sleep just as his mother opened the door.

"I've been calling you for 10 minutes either you eat your dinner now or Akamaru gets it," she replied angrily, as he slowly sat up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Oh and Kiba it appears that the girls can't make it tonight so they're coming tomorrow night for dinner at 6 ok," she added joyfully.

Kiba froze as he almost dropped his bowl of shark fin soup, "Tomorrow night…" he whispered.

Nodding she took the bowl out of his hands and place it on the table in his usual spot next to Hana.

"I won't be here mum," he said slowly.

Slamming her hands down on the table she glared at him, "OH YES YOU WILL YOU NEED A BRIDE!"

'_I can't say it's a friendly dinner or I won't be allowed to go…'_ he noted worriedly. Looking over at his mum he sighed as he scratched his head nervously, "I've got a date tomorrow night though."

Hana dropped her chopsticks as she stared at her brother, "So you do like women…Wow there goes the neighbourhood…" she whispered as he glared at her.

His mother watched him carefully, "Really? Well that's more than fine! It makes the bride thing easier so does she want to marry you? Who is she? Do I know her? How old is she?" she blurted out one after another, "Make sure you let her come and meet me tomorrow night then."

Blushing Kiba ignored her and ate his soup, _'I don't think this was a good lie to make up…Sakura-chan will kill me…'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did then Kiba would have my name tattooed on his back; my name is Nicole by the way...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6:**** She's Awfully Tardy**

"_Happiness is not a goal; it is a by-product.__"_

- Eleanor Rosevelt

Gazing across her office at the clock mounted on her wall Sakura groaned uneasily as she ran her hands down her face; _'Why is this afternoon taking SOOO long, it's only 4pm!'_ her mind screamed as her gaze slowly dropped to the huge piles of papers on her desk…_'Oh yeah…'_ she thought grimly _'How could I forget…'_ rolling her eyes she slipped further down into her large chair as her long nails clawed at the hand rests in frustration.

_Blinking a few times Kiba watched Sakura carefully as he tilted his head to one side, "Why did you kiss me? Are you in secretly love with me or something?" he asked bluntly as her face turned crimson, "Or are you in a secret alliance with those rabid fangirls my mum is trying to get to marry me?" he continued._

The memory shot through her mind so fast that she gasped and shuddered involuntarily. _'That good for nothing fleebag…how DARE he assume a stupid thing like that! As if I, Haruno Sakura would love him! It's like beauty and the beast for crying out loud…'_ Inner Sakura ranted.

"The only thing is that I'm not exactly overwhelmingly beautiful…" Sakura mumbled out loud.

'_Uhh you're too modest I hate that…'_ Her inner self fought back.

Groaning Sakura rubbed her head; "And Kiba…He's not quite a beast…" she retorted sternly as she smiled, remembering the physical examinations she had to do for him. He was always 'Mr F.F.' in her books…meaning Mr fucking fine.

Getting to her feet Sakura approached the windowsill and sat on it's ledge glancing down at the busy streets, Hinata could be spotted chatting with Neji at a street corner while Ino was strangely arguing with herself while standing in a main street thus causing a spectacle; her gaze rose as she glanced across at the Hokage tower standing opposite her building in all it's refurbished glory with Naruto wav-

Blinking she squinted, "Why on earth is Naruto waving at me! He should be working!" she noted crossly, _'I knew that being Hokage was too serious a job for him…'_ she thought sourly as she rolled her eyes and waved back, a faint smile playing on her lips as she looked away, "Well at least he isn't still angry at me because of last night…"

_Sasuke smirked as he swiftly stabbed Naruto in the stomach and jumped backwards and up onto the roof near his men. _

"_Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted as her eyes widened in horror._

"_Consider this a little welcome gift Dobe…" Sasuke said calmly as he paused, his eyes trailing towards Sakura as she tended to Kiba. "It doesn't take much for me to replaced now does it Sakura-san? First the Dobe now Kiba," he laughed slightly, "Who's next? Chouji perhaps?" he jeered as he and his men raced off._

"OH THAT BASTARD!" She shouted as she slammed her fists against the concrete frame, cracking it as she glared at the floorboards, tears leaking from the corners of her emotional and disturbingly bright eyes. "I hate him," she whispered, "But I won't give up on him…I'm not Naruto, I'm me, " she whispered coldly as her gaze snapped up to meet the photo of old team seven hanging in the corner of her office, "You're coming back Sasuke…Even if I die."

_Naruto stood over Sasuke's trembling, badly injured body, his left arm raised slightly as he looked at him pleadingly. A frenzied smirk crossed Naruto's lips as he licked them as he pulled out a kunai. "Damn you to hell Uchiha!" he screamed as he moved forward in one swift movement burying it in Sasuke's throat as he gasped in pain as his arm dropped._

_Sakura's eyes widened as the tears streaming down her face fell at a faster pace. "SASUKE!!!!" She shrieked. _

"But Naruto," I whispered as I let my loose slip on shoes slip off my toes as I wriggled them distractedly, "I need to help Naruto, he need aid in controlling the Kyuubi…or it could happen again;" she noted.

'_And knowing our luck it could be worse than the previous times…' _Inner Sakura added worriedly as she stood still.

"Sakura-sama?" Shizuane called as she rapped at the closed door, "Your 5:50 appointment is here."

"Huh?" She muttered as she looked up at the clock that read 4pm still, "OH NO MY CLOCK HAS STOPPED! I'M LATE!" she exclaimed as she raced out the door almost bowling Shizuane over as she raced down the hall, "Re-schedule it for tomorrow at the same time and fix that clock!"

Racing out onto the street Sakura wove tiresomely through the crowd, _'Why did I even bother to make dinner plans? I'm always late now-a-days, it's so embarrassing!'_ Smashing into her front door and reaching for her keys her heart raced, "Oh come on!" she growled as she twisted the key in the lock, the wrong key…and too hard as it snapped off inside the lock. _'Oh my gosh what do I do I can't go out to dinner dressed like this!' _"WHAT DO I DO!" I screamed.

"Well instead of yelling you could realise that your date is right here," Kiba jeered as he waved from the nearby bench, "So what is the drama other than you being awfully tardy?"

Snorting Sakura stormed past him, picking up a pot plant and launching it at her front window, shattering the glass as it rained down on the pavement, "Nothing, other than you being here early…"

Chuckling he gave her a lift up to the high window and through the glass, "Don't try to change it, I'm not early you're just plain tardy."

Unlocking the door from the inside Sakura shoved her alarm clock in his face, "Look I still have 5 minutes before I'm officially LATE so if you don't mind I'm going to get changed since I'm not the wrong one," she replied calmly as a small smile broke out onto her lips.

A slight grin curved the corners of his mouth as his hands spun her around and he pushed her towards the hallway, "Shut it and just get ready or we're gonna be late."

"Yeah…ok" she replied slowly as she trudged down the hallway towards her room, _'It's gonna be a long night.'_

Walking over to the lounge chair Kiba kicked up his feet, resting them on the armrest on the furthest side as he tilted his head backwards and pressed his eyes shut listening to the sound of Sakura now rushing around from her bathroom to her bedroom getting ready for dinner. _'It's smaller than I thought in here,' _he noted sleepily, _'I would've thought Naruto would be looking after her since he's hokage…then again she doesn't like to be pampered for the sake of it.' _

Re-opening his eyes he sat up properly, his curious eyes glancing from one object in the room to another until they fell upon a photo laying on the table before him partially covered over by a magazine. Sliding the photo out he snarled, fighting the temptation to shred the photo into a million pieces.

Prancing down the hallway Sakura grinned, "You ready to go?"

Eyes darting upwards, Kiba swiftly slipped the photo into his pocket as a frustrated look consumed his features.

"Are you…Alright?" she whispered unsurely as she approached him only to be knocked back a few steps as he stood up, grabbed her hand and walking out the now unlocked front door, slamming it behind them.

"Mum's waiting for us, come on."

Blinking enragedly Sakura snatched her hand away as she shot a glare at him, "I thought it was just dinner, not a FAMILY dinner."

"Well you were wrong," he snapped as he grabbed her hand roughly, "come on."

Eyes narrowing Sakura fought back her inner need to protest, 'He's being such a jerk right now! What the hell is up with him?'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TheAngelOfSincerity –** well firstly I'd like to apologise for being DEAD for so long, I couldn't get this chapter right, and it's an important one in the story, it's the sort that can't be take just literally but also symbolically.

Please read and review :


End file.
